Agonie
by 02melanienie
Summary: OS. Et si c'était Damon qui avait été mordu par Jules et non Rose. Un longue agonie aux côtés de son frère et d'Elena s'en suivra. S'en sortira-t-il?


Bonjour à tous. Voici donc un petit OS que je ne comptais pas écrire mais l'idée me trottait dans la tête et avec le dernier épisode (où je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de verser une petite larme) j'ai décidé de l'écrire tout de même.

Avertissement: Si vous cherchez une histoire pour bien rigoler passer votre chemin parce que c'est plutôt triste.

**Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries ainsi que ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à leur propriétaire (CW...) Seule l'idée et les mots m'appratiennent.**

**Rating: T, pour souffrance et blessures.**

**Pairings: Delena/Stelena.**

**Timeline: Fin de l'épisode 11, avant que Rose ne soit mordu. Changement d'un élément de la série. **

_Point de vue Damon._

Une douleur lancinante me déchirait le bas du ventre alors que je m'écroulais à terre, me tordant de souffrance, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler. Même pour moi, un vampire, tout avait été trop vite. Ce loup qui était entré ici et en un clignement de cils j'étais au sol. Cette saleté de bête m'avait sauté dessus. J'avais bien entendu Rose crié mais c'était trop tard : les crocs de l'animal lacéraient déjà mon abdomen alors que ses griffes me tailladaient le torse. Et je m'étais écroulé. Jamais une telle douleur ne m'avait fait souffrir. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, étalé sur le parquet de chêne, à la merci de ce loup qui allait réattaquer. Je le voyais, ses yeux jaunes brillaient d'une lueur de victoire. Il avait gagné, devrai-je dire elle ? C'était cette Jules, j'en étais sur. Elle pouvait être fière d'elle : elle allait tirer un trait sur la pseudo-vie de Damon Salvatore. Le loup se jeta de nouveau sur moi, tous crocs dehors. Je plissais les yeux, m'apprêtant à sentir ses dents mordre à nouveau mon ventre qui devait être déjà dans un bien bel état. Mais la morsure ne vint pas. Rose avait empoigné le sabre avant de l'enfoncer dans les côtes de la bête qui s'était enfui immédiatement. J'essayais de souffler un peu, de renier la douleur. Je croyais y arriver quand, en voulant me redresser, je fus cloué au sol. De violents spasmes faisaient vibrer mon corps de tout part. Mes yeux durent se retourner dans leurs orbites puisque je ne pus voir pendant quelques secondes avant qu'ils se closent. Je n'arrivai pas à les rouvrir ! Ils étaient collés, les paupières fermés refusant de se lever. Je commençai à paniquer : c'était la fin ! Rose vint s'accroupir à côté de moi, je l'entendais chuchoter, mais ne comprenait rien. Je sus juste qu'elle n'osa pas me toucher. Mes secousses s'amplifièrent, mes doigts se crispèrent, se serrèrent et je ne pus les desserrer. J'allais mourir. Je sentais quelque chose de liquide coulé lentement le long de mon corps avant de venir maculer le sol. Je saignais et ça ne cicatrisait pas. La légende était vraie. Alors que mes tremblements semblèrent s'apaiser un instant, je portais ma main à mon ventre pour inspecter l'ampleur de ma blessure et au moment où j'allais toucher la plaie une autre secousse violente au point de me soulever d'au moins 10 centimètres du sol me fit hurler. Mon cri résonna longtemps dans la maison suivit de beaucoup d'autres. J'avais réussi à contenir ce mal qui me rongeait au niveau de mon abdomen, de cette blessure ouverte, sanglante mais maintenant c'était insoutenable. Elle me tordait en deux, littéralement. Je sentais mon corps se cambrer dans des postures effroyables, même pour un non-vivant. Ma colonne vertébrale craquait, je sentais chacune de mes vertèbres se briser, une par une, lentement, m'arrachant des cris de souffrances. Je me mordais la langue pour ne pas hurler plus que je ne le faisais déjà, ce qui la fit saigner. Le sang inonda ma bouche. Je voulais mourir, là maintenant, c'était impossible à supporter ! Les jointures de mes doigts semblèrent se briser tellement que mes mains était crispées, paralysées. J'entendais Rose s'agiter autour, mais mes yeux restaient toujours clos, me laissant seul, aveugle dans mon horrible mal. Pitié, faite qu'elle me tue vite !

Soudain, deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur mon visage et l'on me tira vers le haut. Ma tête s'appuya sur quelque chose, des genoux peut-être. Un autre spasme me fit m'arquer contre cette personne et je l'entendis pleurer alors que je réalisais son identité.

C'était _elle_. Elena.

Malgré mes yeux clos et les convulsions dont mon corps était parcouru sans aucuns répits, je le savais. Je la sentais, la voyais malgré mes paupières pressées, l'entendait respirer par à-coups alors que ses sanglots faisaient trembler ses cordes vocales. Son cœur battait comme jamais il n'avait battu.

J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux sans grand succès, ils étaient comme collés, j'avais l'impression que du pus les avaient joints !

Je devais être glacé puisque ses mains me brulaient réellement la peau, elles la consumaient.

Pourquoi devait-elle me voir dans cet état ? Je devais être monstrueux. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit souffrir, me tordre ainsi. Je ne voulais pas mourir dans ses bras. Je ne voulais pas que la dernière image, le dernier souvenir qu'elle ait de moi soit un mourant hurlant à la mort. Je voulais qu'elle se souvienne de moi comme quelqu'un de fort, de courageux. Qu'en évoquant mon nom ce soit une blague, ou un sarcasme de ma composition qui lui vienne à l'esprit et pas cette vue de l'horrible trou qui devait laisser apparent tout mes organes. Il était immense, je le sentais, cette blessure irradiait et me brulait intérieurement.

Pourquoi Stefan la laissait m'approcher ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé venir ?

Parce que j'entendais Stefan. Ses pas martelaient le sol inlassablement, arpentant la pièce. Il parlait, marmonnait, pleurait ou criait…ses paroles arrivaient atténuées à mes oreilles, comme de lointain mots… En plus d'être aveugle j'allais devenir sourd. Seule une voix arrivait à percer le filtre qui empêchait les sons d'atteindre mes tympans. _Sa_ voix. Sa voix qui murmurait _mon_ nom, qui sanglotait mon nom. Car elle ne cessait de pleurer.

Elle cala ma tête ballante contre sa poitrine et se mit à me bercer, lentement, tendrement, comme pour un enfant qui aurait de la peine. Je sentais son nez contre mes cheveux puis sa joue posée sur ma tête alors qu'elle m'enlaçait de ses bras. Fallait-il que je sois agonisant pour que je puisse profiter d'un moment de tendresse avec Elena ?

J'avais tant de choses à lui dire, à leur dire à tous. Je voulais dire à Rose de ne pas s'en vouloir, pour le loup, qu'elle avait été une bonne amie. Je voulais dire à mon frère que je l'aimais, vraiment, que je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer. Je voulais le serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois, comme avant, lorsque nous étions petits. Et je voulais dire à Elena que je l'aimais…sans qu'elle oublie. Qu'elle le sache avant que je m'éteigne. Qu'elle sache que le salop que je suis avait un cœur. J'aurais du lui écrire une lettre que Stefan lui aurait donné, mais comment prévoir un incident pareil ? Comment aurais-je pu savoir que ma seconde vie allait s'arrêter ce soir ? Que ces 146 ans à faire régner terreur et mal, à me conduire comme un enfoiré devant tout le monde allait être réduit en poussières. Je ne serai pour tout le monde que le « Grand frère de Stefan », le « Salop sans cœur » ou le « Beau gosse du bar »… c'est tout. Mais je suis sur qu'Elena savait que j'étais plus que ça : à chaque fois que ses yeux noisettes sondaient mon âme, je suis sur qu'elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de moi. Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher.

Elle retient un cri mais je ne pus retenir le mien lorsqu'un autre spasme me traversait le corps et que je me contorsionnais dans tous les sens. Ma nuque se plia violemment en arrière et mes lèvres se mirent à trembler, mes dents à claquer entre elles si bien que je crus qu'elles allaient se briser.

Elle caressa ma joue et mes yeux toujours clos d'une main alors que l'autre faisait de petits cercles dans mon dos. Ce petit geste m'apaisa et mes tremblements permanents depuis la morsure se calmèrent. Elle murmurait à mon oreille que j'allais m'en sortir. Qu'ils allaient trouver une solution. Qu'il fallait que je sois fort, pour moi, pour Stefan, pour elle…

Je réussis de nouveau à ouvrir mes yeux. Ils se décollèrent avec beaucoup de mal et la faible lumière m'ébloui comme un soleil à son zénith. Elle était là, son visage au dessus de ma tête et elle tenta d'esquisser un sourire mais son visage ravagé par les larmes le fit disparaître. Elle était si belle, même quand elle pleurait. J'essayai de répondre par un de mes fameux sourires en coin, et cru y arriver quand elle me resserra un peu contre elle. Même si ce sourire devait paraître faux, je voulais rester digne et que serrai-je sans mon sourire en coin ?

**-Elena** articulai-je d'une voix que je ne reconnu pas. Mon timbre d'ordinaire si charmeur était réduit à une voix rauque et éraillée.

**-Chut…ça va aller, Damon je suis là…**me murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

**-Je…**

Elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de parler.

**-Ne parle pas, tu vas te fatigué. Tu vas te remettre** m'assura-t-elle.

**-Non, non Elena je vais**…ma voix se perdit mais je me forçai à continuer : **je vais mourir.**

**-Non** nia-t-elle alors que ses pleures reprenaient à nouveau.

Elle pleurait pour moi. A cause de moi. Je ne voulais pas ça ! Je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer, je voulais la faire rire, mais je n'étais pas en état. Je devais pourtant lui dire la vérité : j'allais mourir !

Mes jambes commençaient à se paralyser et je ne puis bientôt plus bouger mes orteils puis se fut les chevilles et les genoux.

-**Si…Ne pleures pas **lui susurrai-je.

**-Damon, tu ne peux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas que tu partes !**

**-Mais je serai toujours là, je veillerai sur toi**…lui promis-je en essayant de lever les yeux vers elle ce qui me causa un mal de tête horrible.

Elle ne répondit rien et enfoui sa tête dans mes cheveux. Je profitais de la petite accalmie de mes tremblements pour porter une main chancelante à ma blessure. J'y trouvai un trou, comme je m'y attendais. Il prenait tout mon ventre et devait bien faire 20 centimètres de diamètre, peut-être plus. Ma chemise était gorgée de mon sang et mes doigts qui touchaient la plaie le furent bientôt. Les mains d'Elena attrapèrent mes poignets et les éloignèrent de mon abdomen.

**-Ne touches pas **m'ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle prit ma main et je serrai ses doigts, fort, comme pour ne jamais la lâcher.

Mes hanches commencèrent à se paralysée.

Stefan revint avec des poches de sang qu'il donna à Elena. Elle les perça en un instant et porta la paille à ma bouche. Je refusais, tournait la tête.

-**Il faut que tu boives, Damon. Ca va t'aider à guérir.**

-**Mais je ne vais pas guérir…Je suis foutu** gémis-je en toussant.

Elle insista et me fourra la paille dans la bouche. Mais j'avais à peine assez de force pour aspirer le sang. Il coulait dans ma gorge et l'irritait plus qu'autre chose. J'avais l'impression d'ingurgiter du sable.

Mes hanches se paralysèrent définitivement mais tout le bas de mon corps tremblait toujours. Mes entrailles me brulaient, un poison s'y répandait.

**-Elena, il faut que je te dise**…soufflais-je.

**-Tu me diras demain, quand tu iras mieux...**

**-Demain je serai mort **la coupai-je doucement. **Il faut que je te dise, là. Elena je t'aime ! Je t'aime plus que tout ! Et j'aurais aimé que ça se finisse autrement **murmurai en baissant les yeux vers mon corps meurtri.

Elle ne répondit rien et reprit ses petits balancements pour me bercer.

Ma paralysie continuait son chemin. Mon ventre fut paralysé et je me tordis à nouveau de douleur ce qui la fit sursauter et pleurer un peu plus. Je voulais que Stefan l'éloigne, qu'elle parte. J'allais mourir dans ses bras. Quelle triste fin.

**-Stefan **bafouillai-je à l'intention de mon frère.

Il s'approcha immédiatement et s'accroupit à côté d'Elena.

**-Stefan **répétai-je en toussant.

**-Oui, je suis là **me dit-il en prenant ma main libre et en la serrant.

**-Je…petit frère…**

Je n'arrivais plus à parler. Ma gorge me brulait trop. C'était horrible. Je retentai une parole mais je fus pris d'une violente quinte de toux et me mis à cracher… du sang.

Elena porta instantanément un mouchoir à ma bouche pour en essuyer le liquide bordeaux.

**-Il faut que tu partes, je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça…**réussis-je à bafouiller alors que le sang coulait toujours abondamment de ma bouche.

**-Non, non Damon, je vais rester !**

**-Pars** hurlai-je ce qui me fis me valu une nouvelle convulsion.

**-Non !** Refusa-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

A côté d'elle, Stefan était abattu. Il était blanc comme un linge, les yeux gonflés et rouges, ses lèvres tremblaient. Il ne lâchait pas ma main.

-**Stefan, fais la partir**. Lui demandai-je en tournant tant bien que mal la tête vers lui. Elle émit un puissant craquement d'os.

-**Tu ne vas pas mourir Damon **souffla-t-il en appuyant le linge qui avait essuyé ma bouche sur ma blessure. Comme si cela allait servir à quelque chose.

**-Stefan…Si**

Il secoua ardemment la tête et se leva d'un bond. Je l'entendis prendre un verre et le balancer dans la cheminée en hurlant.

Elena me berçait toujours alors que mes doigts commençaient à s'engourdir autour des siens. Eux aussi allaient être paralysés. Je mourrai peut-être dans quelques secondes, des minutes ou des heures…Le processus avançait lentement, me laissant agoniser et endurer cette douleur !

**-Elena**…appelai-je alors que mon bras droit ne pouvait plus bouger et que mes oreilles se mettaient à siffler.

**-Oui ?** répondit-elle, les larmes coulant de nouveau sur ses joues, tel un torrent.

**-Dis…**Je toussai et cela m'empêcha de continuer.

Le bras gauche, celui qui tenait sa main se contracta et se paralysa aussi. Je ne pouvais plus bouger : mon corps était pétrifié, seule ma tête pouvait encore bouger. Mais je sentis ce terrible poison remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale, laissant derrière lui une ligne de feu, de douleur, d'horrible sensation avant de venir paralyser ma nuque à son tour. Je n'en avais plus pour longtemps.

Elena m'embrassait la tête, le front et continuait de se balancer plus rapidement, nerveusement, comme ci cela allait arranger les choses. Elle répétait mon prénom encore et encore…

Mes yeux se voilèrent d'un voile presque qu'opaque et tout ce qui m'entourait devint flou. Tout sauf _elle._ Elle continuait de pleurer.

Un nouveau frisson me parcouru et je m'arquai de nouveau en hurlant, crachant du sang comme une fontaine, mais membres figés tremblant tout de même…

Mais je savais que ce serai la dernière convulsion…

La fin était proche.

-**Elena…Dis à Stefan que je l'aime et…n'oublie pas que je t'aime…**murmurai-je en fermant mes yeux, mes paupières devenues lourdes.

Elle sanglota plus fort et caressa ma joue de son pouce. J'articulai avec une pointe d'humour dans ma voix cassée :

**-Moral de l'histoire : Ne jamais embêté un loup-gar…**

Un dernier soubresaut. Je ne pus finir ma phrase et je tombais dans les ténèbres…

-**Je t'aime aussi Damon**… furent les derniers mots que j'entendis avant de m'éteindre. A jamais.

Mes dernières paroles furent une note d'humour et les siennes un mot d'amour… Comme j'aurais toujours voulu que cela soit : moi blaguant et elle m'aimant…

* * *

**Voilà c'est donc la fin de cet OS, beaucoup moins joyeux que d'habitude j'espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésiter pas à laisser une review. Merci à tous. **


End file.
